The iTunes Feed
"YOU DUMB. DUMB. BALD. FUCK. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. GO BACK TO UTAH." -Dick Masterson on episode 113 of The Best Debate in the Universe '' With the dissolution of The Biggest Problem in the Universe on May 31st, 2016, the fate of the iTunes feed hosting the show was left uncertain. The show remained hosted on its Maddox-owned site but was taken down sometime in early 2018. Dick Masterson was made aware of this by his brother in-law, a fan of the show, who saw the site redirect to Maddox's site for The Best Debate in the Universe. Dick still had the Soundcloud feed and designed a new BPU site (with stark stylistic similarity to the original) where the show is available today. However, in the pending trademark battle over BPU, Dick was ordered by the court to provide download statistics for the iTunes feed in order to prove that BPU, though no longer in production, was still an active intellectual property. When Dick logged into the iTunes account associated with the feed he discovered that Maddox had used that account in order to create the Best Debate. "Oh my. What is this?" -Dick on Dick Show episode 117, recounting his discovery to Sean 'The Message' On August 14th, 2018, episode 113 of TBD ''opened with the following message: "Hey everybody this is Dick Masterson. You ARE listening to an episode of "The Best Debate in the Universe" or "The Biggest Debate in the Universe" or whatever the fuck this show is called. I don't know why you're listening to this shit, but you ARE listening to it - there is nothing wrong with your audio player. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute before I return you to your show. Hey, if you missed me, and you ever wanted to know what happened to ''The Biggest Problem in the Universe; head on down to thedickshow.com or patreon.com/thedickshow and I'll tell you all about it. I'll tell you about how Maddox threw a gigantic tantrum over an ex-girlfriend and ended what is one of the greatest podcasts the world has ever seen. I'll tell you about how Maddox's girlfriend Metal Jess now has a restraining order against her for calling that ex-girlfriend's work and trying to get her fired. LYING to get her fired - sobbing about it in court. I'll tell you about the twenty-million dollar lawsuit that Maddox filed against me, Asterios, Patreon, everybody's place(s) of business trying to get us fired; that he just lost in court because he's an incompetent FUCK who can sell books as well as he files lawsuits. You can hear the break-up letter Maddox wrote to his ex like a whiny baby bitch jilted lover. You can hear about the video Maddox made calling me a rape apologist. "The original troll on the internet," Maddox, SUES people for making fun of him! Hear all about it on thedickshow.com or patreon.com/thedickshow. OH YEAH, you can also hear about the feed Maddox STOLE from the original show and redirected to his new show! Which is why I can do this Maddox you stupid motherfucker! You incompetent motherfucker YOU STEAL A FEED AND YOU DON'T CHANGE THE OWNERSHIP YOU DUMB. DUMB. BALD. FUCK. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. GO BACK TO UTAH. GO BACK TO UTAH OR GO EVEN FURTHER THAN THAT MAN YOU DON'T BELONG ON THIS WORLD YOU SUE-HAPPY SACK OF SHIT. Come on over to The Dick Show we'll talk about it. I'm there, Sean's there, Asterios is there. Asterios, who is now fired because Maddox pretended to be a woman online - pretended to be a female journalist and emailed Asterios' bosses saying that Asterios is an alt-right- like, you're such a FUCKING crybaby. Oh, fuck you, Maddox. Fuck you. Get raped. I now return you to your podcast - which you should unsubscribe from, this show is dogshit."